


On a Fair Day

by alemara



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Caspian - A fine wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Fair Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



It catches, finally. Flicks dead water to living ripples. Bellying out white sails, enticing them onward, salt-scented, curious.

 

 


End file.
